message
by nabmiles
Summary: Rajawali mengepak-ngepak dengan perkamen terikat di kakinya. Pesan dari Sang Jenderal. [ Fem!Kuroko / kingdom!AU ]


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. contains Kagami/**fem!Kuroko**; jadi **buka**n yaoi okeh. kingdom!AU

Ditulis sambil mendengarkan **My Hands-David Archuleta**, sila didengarkan buat nambah feel (yang entah ada atau enggak).

a/n: no idea meets ngebet nulis equals short gaje no plot drabble hahau /rip english/

* * *

**message**

_a _Kuroko no Basuke _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken_.

* * *

Tetsuna mengamati pemandangan di luar: bentang hijau dijemput batas horizon, kilap danau di antara hutan, kepak sayap meraja dirgantara, kelok sungai sepanjang darat hingga desa dan sisi kota, lalu rajawali coklat di hadap _cerulean_, menghapus visi panorama dari jendela kamar tingkat duanya yang terbuka lebar dengan dia menopang tubuh pada kusen. Tetsuna tersentak, refleks memundurkan kepala sembari menghalau. Sedikit langkah dijarak ke belakang.

Ia tidak ingat siapa yang memelihara rajawali di istana sebelum melongok ke bawah (selepas pulih dari kejut barusan), mendapati Kagami di atas kuda; seragam serta jubah setia menemani. Rajawali besar berbulu coklat tadi hinggap di sebelah tekuk lengan sang jenderal Kerajaan Seirin, sedang satu tangan lagi menggenggam tali kekang kuda—kuda putih untuk satu-satunya Jenderal Besar. Kuda gagah itu bergerak di atas tapal-tapalnya, lalu berhenti mengikuti perintah Kagami.

Tetsuna menatap tak mengerti, namun Kagami mendahului. "Hei, Putri."

Gadis itu menyahut singkat. "Jenderal."

"Err … ya …," Kagami melepas kekang untuk menyentuh tengkuk. "Kau—Anda tahu, jangan terlalu formal. Kagami saja."

"Baiklah. Jenderal Kagami."

"Terserah Anda," Kagami menyerah. Tali kekang ditarik sedikit, kuda berpindah. Sang rajawali masih menenggeri lengan. "Bagaimana pendapat Anda, Putri?"

"Aku baru ingat istana memelihara rajawali."

"Anda terlalu banyak membaca, ingatan Anda jadi tumpul."

Tetsuna menggurat tidak setuju yang samar di muka. Kagami menyeringai kecil. "Jadi, bagaimana dia?"

"Mengagetkan," Tetsuna mundur dari jendela, melangkah sedikit untuk mencapai balkon kamar. Ia berdiri di balik pagar sebatas rusuk. Sepoi angin menyapa ujung-ujung surai biru muda sepunggung digerai bebas. Pernik biru tua-putih dari bahan perak melingkari kepala di balik poni, mengintip saat poni tersingkap angin. "Rajawali yang gagah."

"Putri melamun?" Kagami menggerakkan siku, rajawali berpindah ke bahu berlawanan semula. Sayap lebar mengepak lugas, Tetsuna memperhatikan lekat. "Aku di sini sejak tadi dan Anda tidak sadar sama sekali."

Tetsuna bergumam samar.

"Omong-omong, Anda belum mengambil pesannya."

Tetsuna mengerling tak mengerti. Kagami menarik satu ujung bibir, mengedikkan bahu dimana rajawali bertempat, membisik silabel—burung itu terbang ke arah Tetsuna. "Surat di kakinya, Putri."

Tetsuna mundur sedikit kala sang rajawali hinggap, mencengkeram pagar dengan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam. Ia dapati sebuah gulung perkamen—cukup mencolok hingga Tetsuna berpikir mengapa ia bisa tak sadar—terikat pada cakar. Perlahan gadis itu melepas simpul tali. Meraih gulungan, hendak membuka namun suara Kagami menginterupsi.

"Le-lebih baik Anda membukanya nanti," Tetsuna yakin menangkap panik dan gugup di sana.

"Memang kena—"

"Bukan apa-apa tapi tidak akan berkesan kalau aku di sini—oh lupakan. Buka nanti saja."

Tetsuna tersenyum geli. "Baiklah. Apa kau akan pergi, jenderal?" pertanyaan itu merujuk pada seragam lengkap Kagami.

"Ya. Aku harus memeriksa perbatasan. Anak buahku sudah menunggu di luar gerbang," Kagami menarik kekang, kuda meringkik sambil berdiri dengan dua kaki belakang. Berputar balik, jari dijentikkan, rajawali kembali terbang menghampiri pundak. Kagami menatap Tetsuna; hanya sejenak sebelum berpaling. "Sampai jumpa … Tetsuna."

Derap tapal kuda menjauh, Tetsuna menatap punggung berlapis jubah si jenderal terkuat seantero kerajaan, kemudian menyadari bahwa Kagami memanggilnya _Tetsuna_.

Dorongan kuat pada jemari, dibukanya gulung perkamen di tangan. Satu kalimat tertera, dan Tetsuna merasa seolah ratusan kupu-kupu tengah mengepak-ngepak dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

_Putri, bagaimana jika ada dongeng dimana seorang jenderal besar jatuh cinta pada sang putri raja?_


End file.
